


Best Boyfriend Ever

by sheep_emilia



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep_emilia/pseuds/sheep_emilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bojan is bragging about his wonderful boyfriend and David is looking for walls to punch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Boyfriend Ever

"Messi is the best boyfriend _ever_ ," Bojan said loudly. Some would describe the look on his face as dreamy, but David thought he looked obnoxiously pleased with himself. He slammed his locker. No way in hell was he staying there listening to the boy telling exactly what made Leo such a wonderful boyfriend.  
But of course, he did stay. He had to hear it – every. single. painful. word. of it.  
"…and he always remembers important dates," Bojan was going on, unfazed by the fact his teammates didn't really listen or care, "and you know, he has a huge, huge…"  
That's it. That was more than enough. David left, slamming the door.

"Are you in a hurry?" Leo. Another one of his teammates who seemed completely oblivious to his dangerous moods. Right now, David did not want to chat with Leo. Right now, having just heard what a _perfect_ , _wonderful_ boyfriend Leo was (he was not thinking about the other part. The size part. He simply was _not_!), he needed to be elsewhere. Punching walls. He absolutely did not need to be chatting pleasantly with Leo. Not when he wanted to… whatever. Punch him for having Bojan? Punch him for wanting Bojan instead of him?  
"No," he answered, scowling. Get the hint, man.  
"Good," hint was most empathically not taken; Leo smiled at him calmly, and David felt himself calming a little bit too. He could never stay mad at Leo for too long.  
"I wanted to invite you to join us tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?"  
"Nothing much. Just… Bojan and I. My place."  
He nodded, though he was supposed to say no. He wasn't even sure what did he just agree to. A movie, most likely. How wonderful. Like he had nothing better to do than to sit with those two, thinking which one of them he was more jealous of at that moment.

It is a movie – a bad one, too, obviously Bojan's choice. And he's literally stuck between them, on a couch too short to contain three men, certainly if one of them thought it was perfectly fine to take all the space and leave him shoved against Leo's warm side.  
The same person seemed to think it was perfectly fine to caress his boyfriend's neck, though it meant his arm was lying on David's shoulders all that time. And just to make things really, really bad? Bojan's leg would just not stay put, and every time it moved, David grew harder and harder; trying to move away from the friction only pushed him closer to Leo – who was just smiling at him no matter how close he got.  
Oh, sorry. No, to _really_ top it all, when it was clear that even Bojan was bored by the movie, he decided to kiss. To kiss his boyfriend, that is. Just lean over, right in front of David, and press his lips gently to Leo's. Because of course, that was normal and polite to kiss right in front of a friend with a raging hard on, to squeeze him between two warm, desirable bodies and expect him to ignore it. Sure. People did that _all the time_.  
How was he supposed to get up and excuse himself now? How was he even supposed to stand when he was clearly so weak from watching those two? Sure, their lips barely caressed – right in front of his face, close enough for him to see Bojan's tongue flickering to lick Leo's lower lip, but that's not the point – but the way they _looked_ at each other! The fucking way they looked at each other… It could ignite the room. Fuck, David was half sure he _could_ get up, hard on and all, and just leave, and they wouldn't even notice. No – he was sure by the time he was at the door, they'd be on the floor, fucking the living daylights out of each other.  
Oh, yeah. It was _that_ kind of look.  
If only Bojan would move and let him get up, instead of leaning for another slow kiss with Leo, he'd be out of their hair and punching some walls.  
But Bojan didn't move – instead, he kissed Leo again and turned to David.  
"Isn't he the best?" he asked, smiling, "the best boyfriend _ever_ …"  
"Why?" and by that he meant _why the fuck are you doing this to me?_ , but Bojan didn't get that.  
"Well… He gives me everything I want, doesn't he?" David found it particularly disconcerting that he still didn't move back and Bojan's face was only inches from his face, his eyes shining and his lips – his tempting, sweet lips – so close to him, so…  
"Does he?" he asked just because he felt he had to say something. He couldn't look away from Bojan's lips.  
"You're here, aren't you?" Bojan smiled.  
"What?" he was really only half listening, but that answer didn't make much sense to him.  
"You're here," Bojan repeated, caressing David's cheek, "he gives me everything I want," and David saw those lips – closer and closer, until they touched his.  
Bojan was kissing him – as gently and sweetly as he kissed Leo before. As if… as if it was as normal.  
Surely it wasn't? But his lips were so tempting that David kissed him back, caressing his lips with his tongue, waiting impatiently for Bojan to part his lips and let him kiss him like he wanted to, that he didn't really process that thought. The thought that it was, perhaps, not entirely normal that he was now pulling Bojan closer to him, that he was now kissing him deeply and hotly while sitting next to his boyfriend.  
Bojan obviously didn't think there was anything particularly abnormal happening – he was kissing him enthusiastically, making small sounds at the back of his throat, pushing his hands beneath David's shirt, kissing his neck…  
Wait. No, he couldn't be kissing his neck while David still had his tongue in his mouth, right? Even Bojan couldn't be _that_ wonderful. As David finally managed to pull away from Bojan's lips – now swollen and red and more tempting than ever, lips that made him think of pushing the boy to his knees and shoving his hard cock between them – he slowly realised that it was Leo – Leo's hand caressing him, Leo's lips hotly kissing his neck, making him moan. It was Leo.  
The realisation made him groan and move so that Leo could have an even better access to his neck. Leo's eyes darted up for a second – and what a wicked, wicked smile he saw in them, so full of promises of things he…  
But he couldn't think of those, not with Bojan straddling him and rocking slowly against him, making the friction almost, almost right, making him grab him and pull him closer. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to think what it all meant, if he could just have Bojan moving like that against him, their cocks touching through their clothes and have Leo's lips and teeth against his neck.  
But he had to – he had to think. And he almost managed to, but then Leo stopped nuzzling his neck and moved to kiss his ear, and he forgot.  
"I want to fuck you," Leo whispered, his breath caressing his ear, making David shudder and clutch Bojan's hips, "I want to fuck you, and I want you to suck him while I do that."  
He nodded – dumbly, without really thinking about more than how it'd all feel, without really understanding more than _Leo's cock in my arse and Bojan's cock in my mouth_ , he nodded and let them – let them lead him to the bedroom, let them undress him, let them kiss and caress in front of him, let them put a whole fucking show – a show where Bojan was naked, naked, flushed and hard on the bed, his legs spread wide, a show where he didn't need to be told what to do, because David knew perfectly well that what he wanted to do was to crawl between Bojan's legs, to kiss and tease his thighs and then take his cock into his mouth, push his fingers into Bojan's arse and feel Bojan react, respond so perfectly, whining and pushing into his mouth that he knew he was doing it just right. A show. A show where Leo's fingers were stretching him just as he fucked Bojan with his own fingers, a show where his body strained and trembled and pushed back as Leo pushed into him, big and – the boy was right, huge inside him – a show where he wanted more – more of Bojan's trembling attempts not to fuck his mouth too brutally, a show where he was begging with his body to be fucked harder, to be pushed to his limits. And even full as he was, he still wanted more. He wanted more of those two.

He wanted more. He realised that once he could finally think again, blink slowly against the light, feel Bojan cuddling to his right and Leo still half asleep on his left.  
"I told you, he's the best boyfriend," Bojan murmured, nuzzling his neck.  
But it wasn't like before. He could _think_ now.  
"Yeah," he said bitterly, " _your_ boyfriend."  
Bojan looked at him with surprise.  
"But he can be your boyfriend too. We both could…"  
And it's not that he thinks there's anything particularly _normal_ about the fact he was now contemplating whether he should fuck Bojan or Leo first… But normal was highly overrated.


End file.
